


飛機杯妖精達米安

by aosakitarou



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aosakitarou/pseuds/aosakitarou
Summary: 無腦肉
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Slade Wilson
Kudos: 5





	飛機杯妖精達米安

斯萊德叔叔年過五十，有妻有兒，卻暗戀上了高譚市的都市吉祥物，羅賓。他知道羅賓是那個蝙蝠俠和刺客聯盟的塔莉亞偷偷生的小孩，也知道他才十三歲，千不該萬不該，否則就是變態戀童癖，覬覦敵人的兒子。

然而愛就像龍捲風，將他現有的常識吹上了天，啪地摔爛。他曾經想要抵抗這不正當的愛，卻越陷越深。視頻代餐逐漸無法滿足，達米安說話的錄音都被他拿來電腦加工，當然做完後立刻刪除了文檔。

斯萊德！危險的喪鐘，卻也是被暗戀所困的男人！

有一天，曾經底下結社的合夥人給他寄來了一個小包裹，說是他或許會感興趣的好東西。一般來講，都是藥，煙一類，斯萊德拆開包裝，一個淺黃色的盒子映入眼簾。

「蝙蝠崽☆現任羅賓（13）☆迷你飛機杯」，盒子上可疑的文字似乎指向達米安，也就是斯萊德的暗戀對象，可是飛機杯⋯⋯是什麼意思？難道⋯⋯

打開盒子，果然！裡面躺著一個手掌大小的小男孩，穿著只遮住小雞和小蛋蛋的白色情趣內衣，薄薄的滑溜溜的布料緊緊裹住小孩的性器，似乎只增加了禁斷程度。雖然包裝上的示意圖有好好穿著羅賓制服，裡面還是裸著的。應該是為了使用者可以自己隨喜好搭配各種衣服吧。他用手指戳戳躺在柔軟包裝墊上的小孩，他的面頰，胸口，肚子，都那麼富有彈性，就像融化的冰淇淋包在小糯米糍裡一樣。

這個觸感，簡直就像在摸活人的身體⋯⋯

「咪咪⋯⋯？」飛機杯妖精的達米安忽然睜開眼睛，小小地叫了兩聲，瞪著水汪汪的綠眼睛，似乎對斯萊德的撫摸感到困惑。

「哼。」斯萊德趕緊縮回往下摸的手，清了清嗓子，「這個東西竟然⋯⋯能動嗎？」

他在小妖精眼前左右晃動手指，小妖精左右轉頭看，然後咚地摔倒了。

他用指頭壓住小妖精的肚子，小妖精掙扎著，生氣地嗚嗚叫起來。

「嘿嘿。」老頭滿足了惡趣味，又把小達米安拿到嘴邊用鬍子蹭了蹭。

「咪！！」小達米安不會說話，只會咪咪叫，並且斯萊德從中聽出了對自己的憤怒和嫌棄。

他從桌上的零食中拿出半塊餅乾遞給生氣的小妖精，小妖精迷惑地聞了聞，沒有吃。

難道說！對！伙食應該是⋯⋯前列腺液和精子的混合物，也就是男人性高潮時從陰莖裡射出的液體，飛機杯的妖精的話，肯定是靠吃那種東西活下去吧！

「不過，這個也太小了吧⋯⋯」

一般飛機杯要足以容下整個勃起後的陽具並留出一點抽插的空間，內壁模仿女人陰道的觸感和褶皺，有些外型做得也彷彿女人的性器。然而這孩子怎麼看都只有手掌大小，不可能塞得下整個雞巴，他可能會被直接頂爆，腦子裡都流的是斯萊德的精液。

可畢竟是叫飛機杯妖精，一定有他自己的用法。

斯萊德認為站著思考也沒用，不如洗個澡到床上去享受。

十分鐘後，他把洗乾淨也檢查過身體的小達米安放到自己的枕頭上。在浴室裡，他試著分開小妖精的雙腿仔細查看後穴，這個不安份的小動物卻一直掙扎不願意折疊雙腿，露出他小小的屁眼。費了一番功夫總算是制服了這小傢伙，讓他四腳朝天的樣子被觀察。唉，最後三分鐘斯萊德匆匆沖乾淨身上的泡沫，用毛巾裹好在洗衣籃裡瑟瑟發抖的達米安妖精，走進了臥室。

「⋯⋯小東西，這種拼死抵抗的性格都學會了嗎？」

「咪唔！咪！」達米安妖精在記憶海綿的枕頭上走來走去，興奮地看著自己的腳印在身後消失，似乎早就忘了斯萊德之前對他做的事情。

「喂，別到處跑了。」斯萊德一把抓起妖精的腰，那兩條蘿蔔腿還在擺動。小妖精再睜開眼，眼前是斯萊德巨大性器，比他自己的身子都要大呢，一端被毛絨絨的捲曲陰毛覆蓋，另一邊還未勃起的龜頭被包皮含住一部分，頂端顏色又紅又黑。

「來舔一舔。」斯萊德試著發命令，小妖精卻好像很害怕地左右搖頭，「怎麼？這不是你的使命嗎？」

「咪、咪⋯⋯」小妖精瞪著達米安似的綠眼睛，小聲悲鳴，因為那個巨物看起來一點都不好吃。

「哼，還不會口交嗎？好吧，我教你是怎麼回事⋯⋯」說著，斯萊德握住陰莖上下擼動，一手刺激自己的睪丸，唔，射精的感覺不會馬上就來，但一股淡淡的性慾在性器官被愛撫時緩緩升起，讓他的腰下意識地向前頂，頂在被迫觀賞這猥瑣動作的小達米安臉上。柔軟的臉頰肉好像有吸力似的，蹭在敏感的龜頭，溢出的前列腺液沾在小孩蜜色的皮膚上，亮晶晶的。

「嚐嚐。」斯萊德低聲說。

小妖精試探地舔了一下嘴邊的汁液，吃驚地瞪大了眼睛。這是什麼味道呀！不可思議的力量湧上來，小達米安無法控制住這種舒服而快樂的心情。

「咪咪～」

「喜歡嗎？」斯萊德微微勾起嘴角，看著小妖精抬起頭，順從地舔近在眼前的陽具。

飛機杯的妖精靠食用主人愛的分泌物存活，飽含溫柔感情的精液對於他們來說就像精緻的料理，會好吃也是理所當然的。此後，斯萊德的雞巴無論散發出尿味或臭味，精液變苦澀或者黏稠，小妖精達米安都是必須接納的。

「咪～咪咪！」他泛綠的眼睛裡蒙上一層水霧，瞳孔放大，一邊愛慕地看著斯萊德的臉一邊認真地舔尿道口流出來的液體。斯萊德覺得他實在可愛，摸了摸他的頭。達米安受到鼓勵，忽然張開小嘴包住斯萊德的雞巴前端，啾啾地吸起來，嘴裡的小舌頭還一直搔尿道口，搞得斯萊德幾乎把持不住。

「唔、哈⋯⋯！」

他腰猛的一挺，雞巴拼命擠進達米安的小嘴，卡在他的細喉嚨裡，精液全射進小妖精的肚子了。然而，不愧是飛機杯的妖精，沒有任何不適，小達米安摸摸鼓起的肚肚，似乎很滿意似的。

「咪⋯⋯呼⋯⋯」小妖精緩緩閉上眼睛，有些睏了。斯萊德把他放回包裝盒裡，蓋上被子，但沒有蓋上蓋子。他看著那小小的睡臉，除去了平日的囂張和凶狠，只剩下毫無防備的可愛。這讓他不由得想起自己的暗戀對象。

「晚安，達米安⋯⋯」


End file.
